<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cutting ribbons by orangejuice (eggtoast)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820675">cutting ribbons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtoast/pseuds/orangejuice'>orangejuice (eggtoast)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtoast/pseuds/orangejuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s it, then. It’s over.”</p><p>Juho smiles too, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.</p><p>“No more us.”</p><p>“No more us,” Dawon repeats faintly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cutting ribbons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw: some mentions of violence...? in a metaphorical(?) sense but not graphic</p><p>i want to write something cute for this pair . . . eventually</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I came to say goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words come from the only voice Dawon has been wishing to hear from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, this scene is all wrong. This isn’t how the script is supposed to play out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bitterness in Dawon’s voice has faded since they last spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, here you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With eyebrows furrowed, eyes downcast, Juho’s expression is difficult to decipher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t always like this. Once, he could read the other like an open book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly, it’s just unfair. Dawon thinks. Even now, as his heart is breaking, being around the other, hearing his voice, just makes him… happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juho starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word trails off, the sound turning into silence hanging precariously between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes meet for just a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juho glances away quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It cut deeply, in ways Dawon is uncertain he’ll ever be able to recover from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurts more than he wants to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s vague enough that the gratitude feels meaningless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our relationship meant a lot to me. You do too. You always will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like rubbing salt into the wound, it makes everything sting more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I wanted to say. I just wanted to let you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawon forces a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the best he can do for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dawon wonders what he looks like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonders what Juho is thinking about him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, then. It’s over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juho smiles too, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more us,” Dawon repeats faintly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It echoes in Dawon, bouncing around his ribcage and slicing his heart into ribbons.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for context: the alt. title inspired the current title</p><p><strong>cutting a ribbon:</strong> symbolizes the 'opening' of something new</p><p><strong>alternative title:</strong> <em>in every ending (a new beginning)</em> - ray schleine, uptown girls</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>